Survivors
by Fanfictionnerd123
Summary: The prison is gone. Rick and Carl are all alone. What will happen when Carl finds a girl in the basement of an abandon house? Will they become companions and find the rest of the prison group?Or will things get worse when Carl finds himself falling in love with this mysterious girl he barely knows? Takes place shortly after Season 4 Episode 8. (Oc's, character dev. and spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

I examined my arms in the mirror. They were bruised and a blackish or purplish color in most places. I tied my hair into a ponytail and pinned my bangs back. I laid down onto my bed, curling my body into a ball.

I tried to drown out the noise of his pounding fists and drunken yells, while reminding myself over and over that the door was locked and I was safe.

I closed my eyes and waited for my mom to get home for work, praying that he wouldn't hurt her too.

-3 and a half years later-

I sighed pulling out my knife. I was almost out of food and fresh water, plus it seemed like there were more and more walkers everywhere I went. I had been traveling for about 3 weeks. I had left the safety of my makeshift safe house and set out.I didn't know where I was or what I was looking for. A group? No, I live alone.

Let's face it if someone was coming to rescue us they would've done it already. I walked up to the walker and examined it. It was a female she had a pale face with a rotting mouth. Her teeth were bloody, she had just fed. She had a few pieces of blonde hair stuck to her bloody scalp. I drove my knife into her forehead and quickly removed it. She fell to the ground in a heap and I put my knife back into my boot. That's when I heard a voice.

I whipped my gun out and moved silently, stepping over the dead walker. Up ahead crawling across the road was a boy. He looked about my age, 15, maybe a little older. Two walkers were slowly following him. I ran forward leaping over the occasional walker here and there. I live alone, but I wasn't about to let someone die.

By the time I got there the boy was struggling to keep the two walkers off him. With 2 quick shots the walkers fell to the ground. I knelt down beside him and he looked up at me. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. I caught my breath. He looked so much like…I shook the image from my head.

I examined him for bite-marks. His arms and legs were clear, but then I found it. A bite mark the size of my palm near his collar bone. I reached forward as if to touch it but he grabbed my hand. He gently placed my hand over my gun and gave a short reassuring nod. He knew what I had to do. I looked at him and he smiled. He was happy, he looked almost peaceful.

"What's your name?" I asked sadly.

"Toby."

"Well Toby just close your eyes, it'll all be over soon." I picked up my gun as Toby closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I placed the barrel of my gun to his forehead. Neither Toby nor I flinched when I pulled the trigger.

This is why I travel alone. People die and I do not want to get too attached to someone, so one die I can shoot them in the head. I know I sound harsh but that's what the world has become. What I've become.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise had to be attracting more walkers, but shooting Toby was the most humane way to kill him. I spotted a few walkers that had awoken at the sound of my gunshot and I know if I didn't get moving there would be more soon. I couldn't just leave his body there for the walkers though. Hmmm. Think….think. There was a car about 10 feet away. I hopped over Toby's body and reached the trunk of the car. I used my knife to pry it open. It was empty.

I walked back over to Toby's body and looked around. The walkers were still a good distance away so I put my knife back into my boot and grabbed Toby's ankles. I dragged him over to the trunk. When we got there I lifted Toby's arms up and into the trunk so that half of his body was in the trunk and half was out.

I grabbed his legs that were hanging out and gently placed them in. I rolled him over so that he was facing up and walked over to the grass. I picked some wildflowers and scattered them around his body. I shut the trunk but only partially. I had no idea why I was going through all of this trouble for some stranger. I guess I just thought that after 3 years of burning bodies someone deserved a proper resting place.

I heard a growling and whipped to see that the walkers had gotten alarmingly close. There were only 5, and should be easy to take out with a gun. I reached for my gun and cursed under my breath. I had left my gun in my backpack which was lying about 20 feet away and blocked by the oncoming walkers. I drew my knife.

"Let's do this." I muttered challenging the walkers.

I took care of the first one and dodged the second. I drove my knife into the third one's head and removed it easily. 2 down 3 to go. The next one talked me, but I rolled over so that it was under me. I brought both hands up and drove my knife through its eye. Two left.

I stuck out my legs as the next walker advanced, kicking it away, but it did not back down. I jumped up and swung around driving my knife through its temple. My knife went all the way through the walker's head and got stuck. Damnit. I let the walker along with my knife fall to the ground and faced my final battle.

I went offensive this time, shoving the walker away and to the ground. I stood over it and it reached its hands up, straining to reach me. Stupid creature, I thought, and I lifted my combat boot and smashed its face. I did it again and again until finally the walker went limp.

I panted heavily and blew a clump of sweaty, dirty blonde hair out of my face. I looked around at the fallen walkers and asked myself a simple question, but it has so much meaning: "When had I become such a survivor?"

I looked around and bent down tugging my knife from the dead walker's head. I stuck it in my boot and started towards my backpack. I sat down to examine my belongings, when fatigue hit. I became dizzy and the world became a blur. I started to hyperventilate and reached into my backpack. I realized I hadn't eaten in 2 days and I was out of food and water.

I staggered towards the nearest house and opened the door. I couldn't see or hear any walkers but that didn't mean there were none. After not eating and going all ninja on those walkers I had sent my body into overdrive and it was shutting down.

I headed towards the door that led to the basement and basically tumbled down the steps. I flicked on a lighter and lit a few candles and an oil lamp. I sat down and leaned up against a wall. Maybe someone would find me? I lived alone, but for once I wished I wasn't alone, I thought before I drifted off into nothingness.

I went in and out of a sort of presence where I was half asleep and half awake. I hadn't closed the door and a walker could come down at any time, but I had no strength to lift my arms let alone get up and close the door. I slowly shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-Carl's POV-

"Dad?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Do you think we'll ever see anyone from the prison again?" I asked gruffly.

He thought for a second until he replied, "We'll find each other. We always do." He smiled but I wasn't sure if he meant it.

It had been a few hours since the governor had attacked our prison. We were separated from our group and so far we hadn't run in to any other groups or anyone for that matter. We had a backpack that I unzipped as we walked. We had no food or supplies. We were in a neighborhood so I thought maybe we should gather some supplies.

"Dad we should clear some houses."

He nodded and headed towards the nearest one. I split off and walked farther down the road. I stopped when I saw 8 dead walkers scattered around. A group could've gone through here he thought hope bubbling inside of him. Then I noticed the trunk of a nearby car half open and curiosity as well as terror struck me. I walked over and cautiously lifted the trunk open, drawing my gun. What I saw made me want to sink to the ground.

A boy about my age, 15, with black hair was lying in the trunk, a bullet hole through his forehead and a bite-mark on his neck. He was surrounded by flowers and smiling. It made me smile and with that I closed the trunk and whispered a silent thank you. Thank you for the smiled I've missed the last few months. Thank you for showing me that even in this world there is still good out there. Thank you for giving me that one spark of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't left a small message before but I just wanted to say thanks! I'm kind of new at this Fan-Fiction stuff and I thank you for your views, follows, faves, reviews, and overall support! I will try to post daily chapters, but I'm sorry if that doesn't happen. I have school and responsibilities so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy my story and leave any hints or suggestions in your reviews XOXO**

** -Syd**

I looked up and noticed the nearest house's door was hanging ajar and a mixture of hope and fear surged through me. Beth, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn? Are they alive? Are they okay? I ran forward and drew my gun. I burst through the door and was me by one walker. I quickly took it out with my knife.

"Hello?" I yelled. "HELLO?" I yelled louder.

I wandered the house to find nothing and no one. I sighed, false hope. I was about to check the upstairs just in case when I noticed that a faint glow was emitting from the doorway to the basement. Slowly I walked over and threw open the door. I started down the steps.

In the basement was a girl.

She was propped up against the wall. She had fallen over and her body was limp. She looked ghostly pale in the light, but beautiful in a strange and unexplainable way. Her dirty blonde hair stood out in the dark. I knelt down beside her and hesitated. What if she was dead? Or a walker?

I touched her hand lightly. It was cold. Cold, but not so cold that there was a chance she was still alive. I hesitantly placed my hand over her chest. When I did her eyes fluttered open and I drew my hand back in surprise.

"Derek? Benny?" She asked her voice barely a wheeze.

Her green eyes were startlingly bright and they stared at me, trying to focus. Beautiful. That was the one word that came to my head. Her eyes slowly closed and I moved forward. I shook her shoulders and got no reaction. I felt for her heartbeat once more. It was there but, faint. I could barely hear the _thump_, _thump_ or see the rising and falling of her chest.

"Alright," I spoke to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Let's get you out of here."

I lifted her into my arms. I struggled a bit, but she was light, surprisingly considering she was almost as tall as me. I barely had any trouble as I carried her out to the road. I set her on the hood of a car and yelled as loud as I dared for my dad. He emerged from a few houses down, backpack in hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. I nodded and he showed me his haul of a few water bottles and a bag of chips. "What did you find? Anything good?" He asked studying me.

"Well kind of." I walked him to the car where I had lain the girl. He drew his gun in surprise before he realized she wasn't awake. He looked at me and I looked at her. I was not going to leave her here and that was my final decision.

"Is she alive? Bit?"

Damn. I had forgot to check her for bites.

"She's definitely alive. She woke up for a minute when I found her, asked me if I was 'Benny' or 'Derek' and then went out like a light bulb. I forgot to check her for bites."

He sighed and put his hands to his head. "Check" was all he said.

I moved forward and hesitantly unzipped and removed her hoodie, tossing it aside. I felt conscious and did not want to do this. My dad was looking at me expectantly so I reluctantly moved on. I shifted her tank top around searching her stomach, neck, and back for bites. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open once again and I jumped back in surprise at the glimmer of their green color.

She looked dazed and sleepy at first and then her eyes focused.

Oh god. This looked BAD. She looked down at her tank top which had been rolled up to reveal her slender stomach, which I was checking for scratches or bites. Her eyes widened in horror and flooded with anger. She rolled her tank top down and crawled away from us quickly. She was not paying attention and she fell right off the hood of the car.

Immediately I was at her side as I knelt down beside her. She was clutching her head and she held her other arm to her hip.

"Are you okay?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"No I'm not okay!" She yelled and she slapped me hard across the face. Instantly my cheek burned and my eyes watered instinctively.

She made an attempt to stand up and crumpled. I caught her, but she shoved me away.

"Stay away! Don't touch me! I'm fine!" she yelled. She crawled away from me and I stood up slowly backing away. "Would you like to explain WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING?!" she spat.

"I-I…." I stammered. Her expression softened a little and her now hardened green eyes became bright and soft once more. I finally managed to find my words. "I'm sorry. It looks bad, I know. I just I…I found you and I carried you…I carried you out here and-, "she cut me off.

"You carried me?" She sounded surprised and for the first time she scanned her surroundings. She hugged herself. She looked self-conscious and awkward, sort of how I felt. I nodded. "And how does that explain this?" she gestured around her and to the car where her hoodie still lay, sprawled across the hood.

"Oh sorry!" I said and I picked up her hoodie and tossed it to her. She looked surprised, but instinctively reached out a hand and caught it while looking me over as if determining how she felt about my presence. Okay, pull it together Carl. "I was checking you for bites. I didn't want to, but I had to. I had to. I'm so sorry."

She paused in the middle of fumbling with the zipper of her hoodie and looked up. Her green eyes bore into my blue ones until I had to look away. She tilted her head to the side and then sighed. She attempted to stand, pushing herself up, hoodie in hand.

I walked over and grabbed her arm. I flung it over my shoulder for support. She looked at me sort of annoyed, but when she realized I was not going to let her go she gave up. We took a couple steps, then she broke out into a fit of coughing, and passed out in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been busy with things and I'm sorry! So just some things to say ummm….were at 500 views! That's awesome! I figured I'd get 100 by the time I was done and I'm not even close to done! SO THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH! I'm sorry its a bit boring but it will get better...you'll learn a bit about Jenny's past in this chapter and eventually in chapters to come there will be some Jenny and Carl romanceeeeee. You know what? You guys should send me a review with a ship name for them! I'll pick one and it will be finishes. Also I'm gonna give a small shoutout to the story "Ten Steps Ahead". Its a Daryl fanfic and its sooooo good. I highly recommend it. Anyways back to my story. This is my first fanfic and I can't believe how much support I'm getting! As always feel free to fave, follow, and review! Love you! XOXOXO

-Syd/ The Author

-Still Carl's POV-

I groaned as she crumpled beneath me. I looked up and remembered my dad who had watched our whole conversation from afar. "Little help here?" I grumbled.

"What're you doing?" he asked "We could leave her here and she would wake up soon and go on. Probably to some group or something." Anger flared inside me. It was unexplainable though. As I didn't even know her name or anything about this girl as a matter of fact.

"I cannot believe you just suggested we leave her here in the middle of the road." I said bitterly hoisting her up and trying to find a good position to carry her.

"You don't know her! She could be dangerous Carl!"

"I'll take my chances." I went with my original position and carried her in my arms. Bridal style. Her head was hanging over my arms and bobbing up and down as I walked. Like a groom carrying his bride. Except the bride was not usually asleep. Or extremely pissed off.

"We are taking her with us" I said. "End of story."

"Last time I checked, I was the father."

"No her. No me."

He looked at me and sighed. "You definitely got your mom's stubbornness." He walked over to a car and used his gun to break the window. He hopped into the driver's seat. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a single car key. He stuck the key into the ignition and started up the engine. It had ¼ tank of gas. I marveled at him.

"How did y-"

"I found the keys in the house. Figured it was worth a shot." He said cutting me off. I nodded and opened the back door placing the body of the girl in the car. I brushed her hair out of her face and positioned her in a comfortable and natural looking position. I shut the door and hopped into the passenger seat. As we drove away I looked back at the beautiful girl that I knew nothing about but yet, felt so deeply attached to.

-Jenny's POV-

~Dreaming~

SMACK! His hand came down hard across my face as I fell to the ground. He continued to beat me with his words, feet, and fists as I screamed in terror, lying helplessly on the ground. Someone walked through the door and I heard it slam. I heard someone yelling, but the throbbing in my head drowned it out. I saw the kitchen door swing open and in a blur my step-dad was thrown against the wall. I looked up in time to see Derek's angry face turn into pain as he got kicked hard in the chest. He fell to the ground. He got a few good kicks to the face and gut before my step dad just held his whiskey in one hand and stared down at us, snarling. I layed there beginning to sob as Derek clutched at his face and gut area.

"Please! Please stop. Stop! Stop! Stop!" I was pleading now.

He growled at me and kicked Derek once more and walked out the door probably, to get more alcohol. I slowly crawled towards Derek tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Derek?" I whispered.

He sat up and resisted the urge to scream when I saw him. He was bloody and bruised and I think I sort of died inside seeing him. Something just broke.

"I'm sorry!...I'm so sorry…I never wanted you to get hurt…I never wanted you to get hurt. Not you."

He pulled me into him and I sobbed in his arms. He shushed me and stroked my hair, rocking me back and forth. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"It's not me I'm worried about…"

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when my step father stormed back into the room and began throwing empty whiskey bottles at the wall. He removed his belt and headed towards us and I curled into a ball and screamed already expecting the pain. But instead I got hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" the voice was distant. Familiar, but foreign.

I stayed curled in a ball and all of a sudden I got the feeling I was drowning and was awoken as if from a spell. I sat up quickly to find my face drenched.

"Are you okay? You we're screaming."

It was the same voice I'd heard in my dream, telling me to wake up. It was the boy who'd saved me. I wiped my eyes and opened my eyes. When I did I saw how close he was to me and I backed up, my back met with something hard and cool. A car window. I refused to answer and instead hugged my arms to my chest looking around for my weapons and other possessions.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked still avoiding his eyes which I could feel studying me.

"Oh…I didn't grab anything from the house but you." I looked up at him and he was blushing.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Suddenly I'd become frantic and began to panic. I quickly brought my hands to the pockets of my skinny jeans and rummaged through them. I brought out a tattered photograph and sighed a sigh of relief. I examined the photo. There was a 10 year old me standing next to a cake that said: "Happy Birthday Jenny!" on it. On either side of me stood a woman with blonde hair and a pretty face and a man with dark brown hair, almost black, bright green eyes, and perfect teeth. My mom and dad. My real dad.

Also in the picture smiling brightly was a boy about 12 with jet black hair and brown eyes. And don't forget the tall teenage boy about 15 that bore a heart stopping resemblance to my father. The first boy was Derek, my best friend and the other boy was benny, my older brother. I realized there were tears in my eyes and I blinked them away. I closed my eyes, hugged the photograph to my chest, leaned back, and sighed. This was my family. And now they were all gone. But I had no time to mope around. I have bigger problems.

I slipped the photo safely into my bra and zipped up my hoodie. It was a bit chilly to be honest and I knew it was because fall was nearly over. If I had to guess it was probably around Halloween. The boy was looking at the floor awkwardly. When he sensed my gaze on him he looked up.

"What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Carl. Carl Grimes." He held out a hand and I just stared at it blankly and he eventually lowered it. "I see you still don't trust me." He looked hurt. He had no right to though, we weren't friends. And in this world, what do you expect? "If I wanted to kill you I had plenty of opportunities." He sounded almost pleading now. I looked at him.

As if something had control over my body I heard words pour out of my mouth, "My name is Jenny."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeyyyyy guys! Thanks again for reading! Almost 900 views!…that's AMAZING! I'm so happy u guys are impressed with my story and there's more interesting stuff to come! I know Jenny may seem a little…ehhh… but you'll find out more about her twisted past soon…Thanks again! Always feel free to fave, follow, and review it really helps! And now for the chapter!**

**-Sydnie/ The Author XOXO**

"Jenny…That's a pretty name" I just rolled my eyes but he didn't laugh or even look like he regretted it.

"Where are we?" I asked. "And how did I get in the car?"

"I put you in the car and we stopped at a small convenient store for a small supply run"

"You have to stop doing that." I said slightly irritated

"What?"

"Carrying me. I can take care of myself." I said firmly. If I'd expected him to look hurt, he didn't. But a small smile slowly crept across his face. I suddenly felt the urge to smile but I held it in. No getting close to these people. No. "Can I uhhhh get out of the car?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry" he exited the car and I followed.

We were on a small dirt road in a clearing of the side of the highway. In the clearing was a small cabin looking convenient store. I started towards the small store and walked through the door. Carl followed right behind me. I heard someone rummaging in the back and I stopped, listening.

"It's just my dad" Carl assured me. I nodded and moved on but stayed alert. I was always alert walked through the mostly empty isles and found a backpack. I grabbed it and unzipped it. I walked through the aisles putting anything useful in the bag. I examined my findings. 2bottles of water, 1 can of food, some batteries, and a small hunting knife. I grinned, not bad. I reached down into my boot, my knife was still there.

Now if only I had a gun. Hmmm…

The owner usually keeps a gun behind the counter. It's a longshot. Surely someone would've taken it by now right? Oh well I better check. I set my backpack on the counter and jumped over the counter. I rummaged through the cupboards and was about to give up when I found a lock box of some sorts. It was sealed by a small lock. I took my knife and started picking at it. I got the lock of and opened the box. I giggled. In it was a pistol and a couple boxes of ammo. Carl walked over and eyed me suspiciously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A puppy," I replied sarcastically. "What does it look like?" He just sort of looked confused so I stashed the gun and ammo. I began to walk away.

"Who are you?" I stopped in the middle of the gas station, but didn't turn around. I wondered what he meant. I heard his footsteps approach. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"I already told you my name." I said quietly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He was next to me now, but I stared straight ahead. "You don't expect me to believe you're out here all alone do you? Where is your family? Friends? Group?"

At this I just started laughing.

He stood in front of me now as I laughed, a confused expression on his face. I could feel everything I had held in for the last couple of bullshit years bubbling inside of me. I was ready to explode. I expected my voice to come out a yell, but it was only a whisper.

"Don't you get it?" I looked up at him, "There is no one. No family. No mom. No dad. No friends. Nothing. There is nothing left. No one left for me, but me. Now I'm going to do anything and everything I can to stay alive. And to do what I couldn't do for them. I couldn't save them and now they're gone. They're gone. And now there's me. And I have to stay alive. I have to. If I don't then they died for nothing. And I-I can't let that happen." I finished speaking and felt something wet and warm roll down my cheek. I thought it was sweat, but as I reached up and wiped it away I realized it was a tear. I was crying.

"I'm a survivor." I said finally.

He set a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"I don't need your sympathy. I just need to go." I said softly.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know." I said honestly "I've been on my own for over a year now. Maybe it's time for me to find a group. I'm just tired of being alone."

"We have a group." He said shrugging off the last part.

"What?"

"Well, had a group. We all got separated. They could still be alive" I wanted to tell him his chances were slim. But I saw his smiling face and couldn't do it. So I just smiled back.

"We can be survivors." He whispered to me happily. I nodded.

"Survivors."

-Carl's POV-

She had finally smiled. I was beginning to think she didn't know how. She had agreed to stay with us and help us find our group. That made me happy.

She and my dad looted the rest of the little store and when they were done, we headed out. The car had broken down and was almost out of gas so we went on foot. We walked somewhat towards the prison, but still a long distance away. We didn't want to go in the opposite direction though in case we got too far from the group.

I had no doubt that they had survived. And we were going to find them. Just hang in there guys. Daryl, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, even Tyrese, Sasha, and Bob. We will find you. No matter what it takes.

-Jenny's POV-

We wandered for a while until finding a house. We went in, gathered a bit of food and secured it. Carl and his dad seemed to be having some sort of competition of who could find the most. Clearly I beat them both, but they weren't including me and I was a bit grateful.

We moved the couch in front of the door to serve as a makeshift sort of barrier. Carl's Dad laid down on the couch and went out like a light bulb. I drank some water and followed suit, except I fell asleep on the ground.

I slept for a long time and woke up when I heard footsteps. It was Carl. He looked shook up and worn out. I was a bit worried to be honest. I grabbed a rag and wet it. He sat on the ground as I cleaned him up. No one really said anything the whole time and aside from being in really bad condition, Carl smiled slyly as I worked on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked setting my hands, which still held the rag, in my hands. He just shook his head slowly and I sighed finishing up his face?

"Are you okay?" I raised my eyebrows asking.

He nodded and looked up at me and I looked down overcome with many unfamiliar emotions. I finished cleaning him up and laid back down since it was sort of late.

That night we went to sleep and Rick was still passed out on the couch. Earlier I heard Carl yelling at his sleeping dad. I had no idea what that was about and I didn't care to ask. I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. Carl's crying. I slowly creeped into the next room and saw Carl sobbing. He had his gun in his hand. His head was hatless and his dad was no longer on the sofa, but instead passed out at Carl's feet.

I rushed forward and pulled Rick off of Carl. I knelt down in front of Carl. I was really worried about him.

"Carl…..Carl? Are you okay?"

He just shook his head still crying and hung his head. I wasn't really sure what to do. I hadn't had much physical contact in the past year and I had never heard someone cry like that before. So I just did what Derek had always done for me.

I took both of my arms and wrapped him in a hug. He buried his head in my shoulder and his crying petered out. We just sat there. Me holding onto him in silence. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this, but pretty soon I could see the glow of sunrise through the window shutters.

When we finally parted we just sat there sharing a bag of chips between ourselves. We didn't say anything. We just looked at the wall and ate our chips with a sort of silent understanding between us. Carl had pulled it together fully now and we just sat and waited for Rick to wake up.

An hour later he began to stir. I stood up and began to walk away.

"I'm going to go get some water and food for when he wakes up." I announce. Carl stopped eating and looked up at me. He shook his head and stood.

"I'll go." He said as he grabbed his gun. He started to walk out the door when he turned to look at me, "Thanks."

"No problem I just wanted to make sure he was hydrated when he woke up." I said shrugging. It really was no big deal. I didn't know why he was thanking me I mean I wasn't even going.

"No…I mean thanks." It was the look in his eyes that told me he wasn't talking about my offer. He was talking about what had happened earlier. Looking at him I had a strange urge, desire even to….kiss him?! It was almost as if I wasn't even there, some sort of force was like drawing me towards him. It was something I'd NEVER felt before so I just nodded and nearly ran into the kitchen. Minutes later I heard the door slam shut and I came out. I realized I had nothing to do so I figured I could go out for a little, but I'll stay fairly close. For Rick's sake.

I grabbed some ammo and searched for my gun, finding it. I saw Carl's hat sitting there on the floor. It looked so lonely so I walked over and bent down. I positioned it on my head and walked over to the mirror. It looked great. I smiled. I then grabbed a bag to fill and walked out the door.

**Hey soooo I know things in this chapter didn't go exactly as according to the show, but sorry what can a girl do? Anyways whatcha think? Does Jenny have a crush on Carl? Does Carl like Jenny? SO MUCH JARL DRAMA! Anywayyyyzzzzz next chapter coming soon! Love you and thanks for reading! Pms, reviews, follows, and faves always GREATLY appreciated and we're almost at 900 views! WHOO WHO! YEAHHHHHH! And I've decided to call my audience (meaning you) Aussie's…..Aussie Aussie Aussie! I, I, I! Anyways Thanks once again! Goodbye see ya next time!**

**XOXO**

**-Syd (The Author)**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG GUYS! 1,500 VIEWS! THAT IS SOOOOOO AMAZING! STAY TUNED FOR UPDATE AT END OF CHAP. BTW SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS ONE! XC

-Syd/ The Author XOXO

The air felt cool on my skin. I exhaled. It was so beautiful outside. The irony of it all made me smile. I wandered down the road looking for signs of walkers. I found a few houses and passed by them. I stopped at one when I saw a glint and then a shadow pass by on the porch. I walked around the house as something disappeared into the trees.

I stood still for a second. Must be walkers. I still had doubts. Walkers didn't move that fast. But I continued on and found a house to loot. I stayed in there for about an hour, maybe 2 just looking around then took inventory. I found 2 bottles of water. Cool. I left and headed back towards the house. I walked out and looked both ways down the road.

All clear.

For some reason there were no walkers near here at all. Hmmm…I got back to the house and let myself in. Carl sat at the base of the couch eating chips with a now awake Rick. They had their backs to me.

"Hey guys" I announced, my arrival. They both whipped around and I tossed them each a bottle of water. They looked a little ways above my head both of them sort of surprised. My hands trailed to my head and I remembered Carl's hat. I felt my cheeks go red with blush and I quickly removed it and handed it to Carl. He laughed putting it on.

Carl gestured to his bottle of water, "What about you?"

My mouth quirked a bit on the edges forming a small smile. Here comes my smart mouth. "Glad to see you care." I said. Carl blushed the tiniest bit and Rick shot me a smile. "I'm fine," I said seriously. I plopped down on the couch and no sooner had I that a: _*Knock, Knock* _was present at the door.

Carl leaped to his feet drawing his gun. I drew mine and crawled across the couch. Carl nodded towards me and Rick drew his gun too. I looked through the peephole and saw a colored woman with long dark dreadlocks and a cantina sword.

I turned to Carl and Rick who were looking at me expectantly and shrugged. Carl climbed over me and my breath caught. I mentally slapped myself and refocused. I heard him chuckle as he moved towards the peephole. But Rick stood up and moved us aside before Carl could look.

Rick checked the peephole and fell back on the couch laughing immediately, a look of shock, happiness, relief, all packed into one. He just sat there for a while laughing like a little girl. Finally he turned to Carl and said: "It's for you."

Carl stood up to take a peek and when he did he just sat there in shock for a minute. Ok I was going to get to the bottom of this. I stood up and raised my gun walking out the back door. I heard Carl yell to me but I ignored him. I walked around the side of the house and snuck up on the woman, pointing my gun at her. I was at the foot of the steps and she was on the porch.

I cleared my throat and she turned around to face me, drawing her sword. I was about to speak when the door flew open and there stood Carl and Rick. Carl and the woman embraced and then her and Rick and they all started laughing and crying. I stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. Carl looked over at me grinning. A slight smile spread across my face and for the first time I studied him…

I studied his long dark hair that hung around his face in dirty, greasy strands. I studied his deep blue eyes that were boring into my green ones…he had eyes you could get lost in. I studied his cheekbones and the flush of red that was now clearly present on them. I saw small areas where his skin was darker than other parts from a smudge of dirt on his face and that one slight imperfection seemed to set everything into place. I studied his smile which even in the darkness looked surprisingly bright.

I realized all three of them were looking at me. The new woman with a look of interest. Rick with a look of amusement and Carl was hardcore blushing, but still kept a slight smirk on his face. I looked away and surprisingly felt my cheeks grow hot.

Now there was an awkward silence in the air and I had to get out of the room. Not only because of the silence, but because my vision kept drifting to Carl. I think I have feelings for him. And that really scared me more than anything else.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." I said quickly as I turned around and walked out the front door.

Hey guys! Some stuff to talk about:

Who watched the season finale? What did you guys think?! .O…I'm so sad it's over for now. And I heard it doesn't come back until like November X,C Is this true?! Anyways as you can see our story will soon be coming to a huge break…which is bad because by November you guys will long have forgotten about my little Fan Fiction…so what do you guys want me to do? PLEASE MSG ME OR LEAVE REVIEWS WITH SUGGESTIONS! I will get back to u and am open to any and ALL suggestions….

JARL JARL JARL….SHIP IT LIKE FED-EX xDDDDDD sorry anyways…what are jenny's feelings for Carl? What are Carl's feelings for jenny? Is this bad or good? And what impact will this have on Carl and Rick's relationship? Carl and Michonne's? Will it have any affect? What do you think? (Msg me or leave review)

Would any of you be interested in my other Walking dead fanfic? WARNING: It's a lot more romance than this one and does not follow the story line much….I also am writing a glee fanfic?...

Hey I thought it would be cool if we picked an actress that would best suit jenny….leave me suggestions on who you pictured as Jenny and I'll pick one! CX

Anyways that's it guys and yet again thanks soooooooo much for 1500 views! PLEASE PLEASE MSG ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'S ALWAYS APPRECIATED!...Feel free to fave or follow….love ya! See ya next time!

XOXO

-Syd/ The Author


End file.
